Services like Dunn and Bradstreet™, Equifax™, etc. sell access to their databases to retrieve information about businesses and organizations. These databases are maintained by a large team of editors and staff to continuously update the records of these businesses and organizations. This service is considered valuable because businesses and organizations desire a way to publicize their information, such as contact information, executive team, investor relations information, financial performance, etc. Indeed, many businesses and organizations are required to submit their information and obtain a profile on at least one of these services.
Unfortunately, it is a difficult task for a business or organization to keep their profiles on these services up to date or free of duplicates. Some of the services, such as those offered by Dunn and Bradstreet, offer a “gold service” of information that businesses and organizations can use to compare the state of their published information. However, this service merely ensures that one copy is up to date or correct. Other information on the service may still be out of date, a duplicate, or (worse) inaccurate.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide methods and systems that allow organizations to easily publish up to date, accurate information.